


The Devil Akaya

by GeniusCactus



Series: SASO 2017 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, M/M, SASO 2017, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: Prompt: 'AU where Mizuki can do dark magic but ends up biting off more than he can handle when he summons Kirihara'





	The Devil Akaya

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017, Bonus Round 1: Alternate Universes
> 
> [ Original Prompt By Fickle ](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9965074#cmt9965074), which I have conveniently borrowed for my summary. 
> 
> (Also I totally misread the prompt and thought it said Mizuki was a dark magician NOT someone who could do dark magic (lol). So if you like it better with Mizuki as like a dark wizard, dark mage or even a dark magic wielding dragon feel free to imagine him that way)

Fellow dark magician Fuji Syusuke is Mizuki’s next door neighbor and greatest rival (to be). Fuji is known for his trademark ability to hex anyone with a simple flick of his eyes, and more recently has gained the ability summon creatures from the underworld at will. (Even going as far as to give them all disgustingly cutesy nicknames). Mizuki isn’t quite sure how he does it, but as Fuji’s number one rival (to be), Mizuki is determined to do everything in his power to best him.  
  
After gathering all his summoning tools, Mizuki heads off to the town square so all the villagers may witness him conjure up a being **much** more powerful than Fuji could ever imagine! The only problem is, the summoning spell calls for _fresh_ rose petals and, with it being wintertime and all, Mizuki only manages to find dried ones. Also, not wanting to alert anyone to the fact that he still relies on his spellbook, Mizuki writes the entire enchantment on a sticky note and hides it discreetly in his palm. But unfortunately, the ink smudges and he is forced to fudge a couple words here and there.  
  
So, yes, Mizuki modified a few of the minor details, but it never should have resulted in THIS.  
  
Mizuki flushes in humiliation as a mangy looking gremlin calling himself _The Devil Akaya_ emerges from the center of the casting circle.  
  
“He looks like you,” a passerby remarks, “Cousin?”  
  
How. Dare. They.  
  
Mizuki Hajime is the epitome of beauty, while this--this Akaya figure is...well, okay, he does slightly look like him. And is Mizuki crazy for thinking he’s kind of cute? (Does it make him a narcissist?)  
  
For now the passerby would escape Mizuki’s hex. Mostly because Mizuki can’t remember the order of the words for the particular curse he wishes to cast, but also because he is intrigued by The Devil Akaya.  
  
*  
*  
  
“Got any video games?” Akaya clasps his hands behind his head, eyes darting around Mizuki’s tiny magician’s hut.  
  
When Mizuki answers that he doesn’t have any, that it wouldn’t match his evil baroque aesthetic, Akaya becomes enraged. Red eyes glowing, his little devil feet stomp all over Mizuki’s freshly polished floor sending the china cabinet crashing to the ground.  
  
Mizuki wants to scream.  
  
_There has to be a way to send him back,_ Mizuki thinks, pulling out his pocket spellbook only to happen upon a line of fine print he skipped over in his former haste.  
  
**WARNING: Substituting dry rose petals for fresh may result in summoning The Devil Akaya**  
  
** No, there is *no way* to send him back.**  
  
** Ha ha ha.**  
  
Mizuki twirls his favorite lock of hair, watching in agitation as Akaya stomps all over his freshly laundered baroque carpet. The Devil Akaya seems terribly ill-mannered, even for a devil.  
  
As Mizuki’s trying to remember if he’s learned a spell powerful enough to lock a devil in the cupboard, there’s a knock at the door.  
  
Likely it’s his number one rival (to be), Fuji Syusuke, asking to ‘borrow’ a cup of sugar. He always does this, ask to borrow sugar, which should really be called stealing a cup of sugar since he never gives it back. Although Mizuki is rapidly running out of sugar for his English breakfast tea, he can’t refuse. Word will get out, and the whole town _always_ takes Fuji’s side. Probably because Fuji’s cursed them into doing so.  
  
But, before Mizuki can do anything, a still enraged Akaya proceeds to open the door, kick Fuji in the shin, and slam the door right in his face.  
  
Mizuki doesn’t hold back a smirk at Akaya’s brash actions. Maybe, just maybe, one small handheld system won’t disturb his evil baroque aesthetic. He’ll take Akaya over to the non-magical-items shop after tea-time.  
  
Mizuki then remembers all his precious cups are strewn across the floor, shattered into millions of unrecognizable pieces.  
  
“Oh, your tea cups…” Akaya says following Mizuki’s gaze to the mess on the floor, seeming to just now notice the tiny shards of porcelain beneath their feet. “But, you can fix it, right? You’re a magician!” The way Akaya’s eyes light up when he says _magician_ makes Mizuki feel like some type of God. Or Santa Claus.  
  
“Of course.” Mizuki waves his hand in the air dismissively. Truthfully, as a dark magician he doesn’t know much about mending things, but he will just have to figure it out.  
  
*  
*  
  
When the shopkeeper says Mizuki doesn’t have enough money to pay for both a handheld gaming system and tacky glue, Akaya punches him square in the face, giving the shopkeeper a not-so-mild concussion. And, with the shopkeeper out of commission, Mizuki impulsively ‘borrows’ a pound of sugar on their way out the door.  
  
As they sit side-by-side piecing together the baroque teacups, Akaya gushes about how badass he was, stealing that bag of sugar like no big deal. Mizuki glows, feeling eviler than he has in a long while, and decides summoning Akaya isn’t the worst mistake he could have made. In fact, as long as he remembers to put slipcovers on all his furniture, it may be his best mistake ever.


End file.
